SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot-Zero Hero: Fusion Unite
Fusion Unite is the crossover between S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot and Zero Hero. Plot We start off with Digital World, Ben's town. He is face-to-face with Mot Snikrep. Mot roars. 50-years old Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): OK, big fella, have a little taste of *Transform* Humungousaur! Ben threw a punch, but Mot caught it. He threw another, and it got caught. The two struggled for a bit, but Ben slammed Mot into a wall and tried to punch him again, but Mot dodged. Ben pulled his fist out of the building. 50-years old Humungousaur (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): Oh. It's on! Ben slammed his Omnitrix down and became...Badaboom! Mot slammed Ben into a wall, but he grabbed Mot and threw him away. Ben then shot a explosive missiles (Minibooms), causing a series of explosions! Badaboom (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): Plenty more where that came from, gullet boy. Mot got up, roared, and charged at Ben. But suddenly, a portal opened behind him! Badaboom (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): What the crap!? Ben shot explosive missiles at the portal, but it was too late. Ben got sucked in! The portal closed. And Mot...returned to destroying stuff. Epic Intro! We now see Zero's town. Zero is facing off with Sploot. Sploot growls. Zero: Ooh! A growl, how terrifying! Let's get this over with, shall we? *Powers up to Bigfoot* Sploot shot a goo blast at Zero, but he punched it away. Sploot shot another goo blast and stuck Zero to a wall. Zero: I kinda walked into that one. Sploot prepared to punch Zero, but he caught the punch and ripped Sploot's arm off. Zero ripped the goo off him and kicked Sploot in the face. Zero: Aw yeah! I am so awesome! Huh? Sploot smacked Zero down to the ground. Zero jumped up and impaled through Sploot. Zero: Ew! I have alien goo all over me! Suddenly, a portal opened up and sucked Zero in. (Deja Vu much?) Now, back at Ben's town, we see Zero fall into it. Mot is now down, and Intermediate Neo-Evolved Proton Suprima S 1.6 CVT Turbo and Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14 Resolute Mode are at the scene. Zero: What the fudge? Zero was animated in S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot style! (SSAAR=OV Style. ZH=Gen Rex Style) Zero: Holy crap! I'm poorly drawn! NO! Intermediate Neo-Evolved Proton Suprima S 1.6 CVT Turbo Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): Either Ben's taller or that's not Ben. Zero: Strangers....eek. Intermediate Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14 Resolute Mode (via Intermediate Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): Who are you? Where's our cousin? Zero: I'm Zero! The guy who didn't die from Azeire! And I have no idea ho you or your cousin are! Intermediate Neo-Evolved Proton Suprima S 1.6 CVT Turbo Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): Sure.... Intermediate Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14 Resolute Mode (via Intermediate Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): I'm afraid we're gonna have to take you to the Xros Heart for interrogation. Zero: Okay, I am NOT going to some people that clean toilets' place! So back off! Intermediate Neo-Evolved Proton Suprima S 1.6 CVT Turbo Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): Wanna play like that? Fine. Although X7 and X4 Resolute had been after battling. Zero powered up to Big Chill. X7 and X4 Resolute to uses an combined attack. Intermediate Neo-Evolved Proton Suprima S 1.6 CVT Turbo and Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X14 Resolute Mode (via Intermediate Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): Double Seven Vicotrize! He fires an energy beam from his "V" on his chest at Zero. He blasted ice at the two, but they dodged. X4 Resolute went to punch Zero, but he turned intangible. X7 to uses to shooting his Seven Victorize and knocked Zero down. Zero then froze X4 Resolute. X7 then punched Zero in the face. In Zero's World... 20-years old Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): This is freaking nuts! Ben is fighting Aparato and Marsipal as Jetray. Marsipal: Where's our friend? Marsipal punched Ben. 50-years old Jetray (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): I don't know your friend! Aparato: A likely story... Aparato shot Ben with an eye blast from behind. Ben shot an eye beam back at him. It created two holes in Aparato that he regenerated. Aparato morphed into a cannon and began firing. Ben flew away, but was caught in a web by Marsipal. Marsipal: You ain't going anywhere until you tell us where Zero is! TBC...